The Best Valentine's Day Ever
by sadisticblondlettes
Summary: Marauders' Era. Remus and Sirius have just got together and they can't figure out what to get each other for Valentine's Day! Oneshot fluff.


**The Best Valentine's Day Ever**

**Summary:** Marauders' Era. Sirius and Remus have just got together and they can't figure out what to get each other for Valentine's Day! One-shot fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Although we do not own any of these characters, we wish they would wonder what to get _us_ for Valentine's Day…sob

**Author's Notes: **Crouching Tigerlily: Oh! My Remmy and…ew, Siri doesn't quite work, does it? Ok, Oh! My Moony and Paddy (aw!), how I do love you both!

LadyVerse: I happen to LIKE the nickname Siri! Oh how I love Valentine's Day! Except when I am alone….sob oh, I am alone…

* * *

"This is the worst Valentine's Day ever!"

Sirius Black desperately tore through his trunk, searching in vain for a suitable present for his boyfriend, Remus Lupin. They had only been going out for a month or so—after their drunken hookup on New Year's Eve, they had realised how much they liked each other. Sirius was surprised at how much he wanted Remus to like his present, although he was still finding it odd to have to get a boy something for Valentine's Day.

"James!" Sirius yelled. "Help me!"

James came running up the stairs to the dormitory. "For god's sake, Padfoot, what's going on?" he said.

"I can't find a present for Moony," Sirius whined, looking forlorn and worried.

James almost laughed out loud. "Oh, is that all?" he asked. "Why don't you do the flowers and chocolate thing?"

"Prongs, he's a boy!" Sirius admonished. "I can't get a boy flowers! Especially not a boy with hay fever."

"Oh, yeah, fair point." Both boys sat quietly in thought for a few moments.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" James exclaimed suddenly. "How about a little stuffed wolf?"

Sirius kept a completely straight face as he said, "Excuse me for a minute, Prongs, as I go and throw up."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here!" James said, sounding offended.

"Well, what are you getting for Lily?"

"Lingerie."

"Right!" Sirius said loudly. "How about we go to Hogsmeade?"

* * *

Remus sat down on his bed and sighed. He had gone through everything he owned, and he still hadn't found something he thought Sirius would like. He even thought about getting him a little stuffed dog, but immediately discarded the idea, as it was so disgustingly corny. He closed his eyes, and thought once again about what his boyfriend might like. _Padfoot loves chocolate…wait a minute, you can't get a boy chocolate! Especially not a macho guy like Sirius…ooh, biceps…NO! I'm thinking about gifts here! Jewelry? No, it's only been a month…dammit, why does he have to be so hard to buy for?_

Remus stood up and decided he was going to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Come into the jewelry shop, Padfoot, you might find something you like."

Sirius sighed. "Do you really think that's…appropriate? I mean, we've only been together for a month."

James was becoming annoyed at his friend's refusal to consider any of the usual Valentine's Day gifts. "Just come and look, Padfoot, what's the harm in looking?"

"Okay," Sirius said doubtfully as they walked into the shop. He glanced around at the rows upon rows of rings, pendants and other expensive-looking items. James was busy looking at earrings- _maybe he wasn't serious about that lingerie thing, _Sirius thought. Still, he couldn't buy _earrings_ for Remus. _Maybe a watch? _he thought, but he disregarded this idea immediately when he took a look at the price tags. It wasn't that he wasn't _willing_ to spend a lot on Remus, it was just that he didn't _have_ that much money.

"Found anything you like, Padfoot?" James had finished looking at earrings and turned to his best friend questioningly.

"No." Sirius was getting desperate. _Honeydukes?_ he thought wildly. _No, too juvenile…Zonko's? Wait, that's so first year! What the hell can I buy him! _

"Look, you've GOT to think of something soon! You'll be seeing Moony in a few hours!" James said. Sirius ran out of the shop to look for something else, and bumped straight into (who else?) Remus Lupin.

"Moony! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Absolutely nothing, Padfoot. You?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

They both looked at each other and there was an awkward silence.

"Well…I guess I'll see you tonight?" Sirius said, looking extremely guilty.

"Yes ok! Bye!" Remus shouted as they both walked in opposite directions, thinking, _WHAT CAN I GET HIM?

* * *

_

With no one else to turn to, Remus was getting desperate. So he asked the only other person available: (No, he wasn't going to ask Peter! What do you take him for?) Lily Evans.

"Lily, help me," he pleaded as they sat down in the Gryffindor common room. "I'm meeting Sirius in a less than two hours and I can't find him a gift!"

"Well, I don't see why you want to go out with him anyway," Lily said unhelpfully.

"Lily, we've been over this already," Remus said tiredly.

"He's mean, he's derisive, he's crude, he's too arrogant and he's always falling asleep in History of Magic!" she ranted.

"Lily, I could say the same about James," Remus pointed out.

Lily had the good grace to look sheepish and said quietly, "Fair point, Remus. I'm sorry."

"Right. So can you help me? What are you getting Prongs?"

"A Broomstick Servicing Kit."

"That's genius! But…I can't get him the same thing, then he'll know that I copied you! No, no, no!"

He was about to bang his head on the back of the couch, when Lily put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen. I've never seen you so worked up about anything before. I know that you must really like him. And if he feels the same way about you, then I doubt he'll actually care."

"But isn't it tradition? You're_ supposed_ to get your boyfriend something on Valentine's Day. You just…_have_ to. And I want him to…to like me."

"The longest I've ever seen Sirius in a relationship before you, is about a week-and-a-half. If he's with you now, there must be something about you that he likes. Just _stop worrying_."

"Ok, Lily, you're right."

* * *

James and Sirius were back in the dormitory. Sirius leaned up against the doorway as James paced back and forth, giving him a lecture about the importance of Valentine's Day.

"So, no pressure, Padfoot, but your _entire relationship_ depends on this gift."

"What!" Sirius exclaimed. "But I don't _have_ a gift!"

"Exactly!" James said. "And you know that Moony will have got you a fantastic gift that suits your personality. So what will he say when you don't give him anything?"

"You've got to be exaggerating a bit," Sirius said worriedly. "I mean, he's not going to break up with me over a lack of gift, is he?"

"Aah, you'd _think_ that, wouldn't you?" James said smugly. Sirius gulped. Suddenly he hated Valentine's Day.

"But, Prongs, I really, really like him, and…I think he likes me too. Do you really think this will throw off our whole relationship?"

"No one can tell these things, Padfoot," James said, sounding annoyingly superior.

Sirius moaned with despair and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

Sirius sat on his bed, alone in the dormitory, nervously waiting for Remus. _Oh, god, what will he say? What if he got me something really nice and he sees that I didn't get him anything and he'll think I don't like him and I'll feel so guilty and—_

His thoughts were interrupted as Remus entered the room and sat down next to him. He too, looked a bit guilty.

"Um, Sirius, I…" Remus started, but Sirius cut him off.

"Moony, I'm really sorry but I didn't get you a gift and I really wanted to but I couldn't find anything good and then I asked James and he was getting Lily lingerie and I couldn't get you lingerie because you know no offense but you wouldn't look good in lace and then he was like CHOCOLATE and I was like you can't get that for a boy and then he said—"

Then he stopped, because Remus was laughing.

"Moony, why are you laughing? Don't break up with me, please!" Sirius pleaded.

But this just made Remus laugh more. When he finally regained control of himself, he said, "I didn't get you anything either."

"You…you didn't get me anything?" Sirius said, uncomprehendingly. "I'm going to _KILL_ Prongs!"

"Why?"

"He told me the relationship depended on the gift and I didn't have a gift and he said you would be mad and I thought you wouldn't like me—"

"Shh…" Remus put a finger to Sirius' lips. "I love you, Padfoot, and no gift will change that."

"You…you _love_ me?" Sirius whispered. Remus nodded and Sirius smiled.

"I love you too, Moony." When Remus heard this he leaned forward, and kissed Sirius softly on the lips. Their eyes met for a moment and they kissed again, this time with more passion. Sirius felt his heart rate quicken and held onto Remus, as if he would fly away if he let go. He vaguely remembered thinking something about heaven, or perfection, but lost all logical thought as Remus pulled him down onto the warm inviting sheets.

* * *

The next morning, Sirius met James, Peter, and Remus for breakfast, as he always did. He caught Remus' eye and smiled, then laced his fingers through his.

James muttered to him, "So did you find a gift?"

Sirius smiled wistfully. "Oh yes, we both did."

Sirius thought to himself, _that was the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: EEEEEEEEE! **LadyVerse says: I loooooove fluff, don't you, Crouching Tigerlily? Crouching Tigerlily stops her Happy Dance long enough to reply Crouching Tigerlily says: Hee! Hee! It is plentiful and lovely! And I have to say, I think we did a good job! Oh! This calls for another Happy Dance! Both fangirls do a joint Happy Dance


End file.
